Sebastian Severus Snape
by NotJealous1998
Summary: (Adopted this story from riusOrionBlack1. Sebastian Snape is Harry Potter. I don't think Severus will name his son Harry if he had a son.) Meet eleven-year-old Sebastian Severus Snape, son of Severus and Lily (nee Evans) Snape. Lily picked Severus while they were still at Hogwarts instead of the git, James Potter. This story will be about the Snape family.
1. Prologue

**This story was once known as** _ **Harry Severus Potter**_ **. I was hoping for everyone that read the original story would tell me what you feel like should be changed or kept in the story.**

 **Disclaimer - Harry Potter doesn't belong to me or any of the characters.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 _^2019^_

An old man was sitting in his chair with his wife on his right side. Both were reading books. The woman was reading a book written by their eldest child, who is a famous writer. Her husband was rereading one of the books that he had for a while. The couple was sitting in their living room, waiting for people to show up. It was Saturday, around noon. The sun was shining through their windows in the living room, where the two chairs faced the fireplace. The couple were holding hands while reading. Sometimes, they would exchange a few words but they mostly read.

The woman had beautiful wavy white hair that came down to her shoulders. However, some friends and family could still see a little auburn in her hair, indicating that when she was young, she was a redhead. She still had the eye color she was born with. Bright green. A color that she passed down only to one of her children. Her husband had straight black hair that covered his ears a little. His bright black eyes shone with intelligence, that was mirrored in the same identical eyes of two of his three children.

Everything was quiet in their home and they sat in a comfortable silence until they heard three pairs of footsteps loudly coming through the door from outside the room.

"GRANDMUM! GRANDDAD!"

The couple looked at each other with a smile on their lips before they looked at the doorway, where they saw their three grandchildren, the children of the couple's eldest son. Two boys and one girl.

The eldest had straight white-blonde hair with hazel-grey eyes. He was fifteen-years-old. He got his looks from his mother's side of the family instead of his father's. He didn't mind either since girls loved the way he looked. People would call him a "bad boy" because he often refused to follow rules. If he could, he would dress like a "bad boy," but unfortunately he couldn't since his school had a dress code and a uniform, which he hated with a passion.

The second boy had straight greasy hair and his grandmother's bright green eyes. He was thirteen-years-old. His grandparents on both sides of the family said that he was just like his father and looked just like him. He liked to follow rules and made sure that his brother followed them too. His brother called him "The Golden Boy" because of this and because he loved having their parents tell him how proud they were of him.

The last grandchild had wavy white-blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and hazel green eyes. She was eleven-years-old. She was a mix of both of her parents. She loved both to break and to follow rules. Her brothers called her "The Golden Princess" because she was "Daddy's little girl". She could get away with almost anything because their father didn't like to be too hard on her.

The woman stood up and hugged her grandchildren.

"How are you three?"

"We are great! Dad told us that you and granddad could tell us about how you two got together and stories about dad when he was in school", the youngest grandson said excitedly with a smile on his lips.

The woman laughed and sat back down while her grandchildren sat by their grandparents with a keen expression on their faces.

The woman looked at her husband and asked: "What do you think, Severus? Should we tell them some stories about their father when he was at Hogwarts?"

The man, Severus, smirked and said: "Of course".

He placed the book on the coffee table and leaned forward with a smirk on his lips. Then he began: "Well, let's start at the beginning when your grandmum and I got together. Everything began in 1976, it was a sunny day..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the other characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofread - merlinreveal3**

 _^1976^_

There was a sixteen-year-old with auburn hair and beautiful bright green eyes that two sixteen-year-old boys loved to look into. The sixteen-year-old girl's name was Lily Evans. She was wearing her school's girl uniform, with a tie that shows what house every student was in. She went to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. There were three types of students that went to Hogwarts: Pureblood, Half-bloods, and Muggle-borns. And those three types of wizards and witches were sorted into one of the four at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, based on which of them suited their character best. Lily Evans was a Muggle-born in the house of the Gryffindor. She had a best friend, a Half-blood in the house of the Slytherin and that was who she was looking for because she wanted to talk to him about something.

She found him in the courtyard being bullied by four boys of her house: James Potter (a bloody hit and the leader of their group), Sirius Black (another bloody git and James' right-hand mate), Remus Lupin (not really a bloody git and the brains in the group), and Peter Pettigrew (not sure why he was in the group, since he had little in common with the others). They were known as the Marauders and they were, as usual, bullying her Half-blood, Slytherin best friend, Severus Snape.

"POTTER! BLACK! LEAVE SEV ALONE!", Lily yelled angrily, walking up to the five boys.

Potter smiled at Lil and with delight: "Hey, Lily-flower. How are you today?"

She narrowed her eyes angrily at Potter and bitterly said: "Don't call me that! Leave my friend alone!"

Black rolled his eyes annoyed while asking: "How can you be friends with him?"

Lily went up to Severus, gave him a hand up and a friendly smile while she looked into his gloomy black eyes. He gave her a tiny smile back, grabbed her hand and stood up with her help.

She gazed back at the four boys with anger in her bright green eyes while saying furiously: "I don't care what you four think! He is my best friend!"

She wanted to say more but she didn't know what Severus would think of her. Who cared. She was going to say it anyway because she was a Gryffindor.

"And I love him more than a bother and a friend."

Five gasped and eye-widened teens looked at the redhead in shock, but she kept her ground on that statement.

"W-what?", Potter stuttered.

Lily put her hands on her hips, replying: "I Have loved Severus Snape since last year and you, Potter, cannot get me to change my mind."

Severus Snape eyed Lily completely shocked. The girl he loved liked him back. He could believe it.

Potter was staring from Lily to Severus and back to Lily before he narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin boy and left the scene with his three best lads following.

Lily lost all of her bravery and looked at her feet while she smoothed down her skirt.

"Lils?"

She bit her lower lip before looking at the Slytherin, her beautiful bright green eyes staring into the shady black ones of her best friend.

He put his hands on her shoulders and said softly: "Lily. You don't have to be afraid, Love. I love you too, Lily. I never thought you could ever love me more than a friend or a brother. You just made my day, Love."

Lily smiled widely before she kissed what was now her Slytherin boyfriend on the lips.

 _^1978^_

The couple pulled away from the kiss that they had shared with a smile while people happily cheered around them.

The new married couple, Severus and Lily Snape, looked at the family and friends, who come to witness their union.

They started to go around the room chatting with the guests before they walked up to a couple. The woman had wavy blonde hair that was up in a low ponytail and blue eyes, while her husband had straight white-blonde hair that flowed down to his shoulders and penetrating grey eyes. They were both wearing rich and well-tailed clothes.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy", Lily Snape (nee Evans) greeted.

"Lord and Lady Snape", Lady Malfoy, whose name was Narcissa, greeted back.

Lord Lucius Malfoy and Severus nodded their heads to each other.

"Have you heard from Potter lately?", Lucius asked Severus, while their wives were chatting with each other.

He shook his head and said plainly: "No. I am glad that I haven't heard from Potter. When Lils and I got together when we were still in Hogwarts, Potter tried to convince Lils to leave me so he could get with her."

Lucius just nodded.

Lily and Narcissa, instead, were talking about children.

"When are you and Severus going to have a child?", Narcissa asked with a smirk forming on her red lips.

Lily turned pink and said softly: "We haven't talked about children yet, Cissy. I don't think he wants children but in my opinion, he would make a great father. What about you and Lucius?"

"We don't know what we are going to have a child. We have been trying, but I can't get pregnant."

"Don't worry, Cissy. You and Lucius will have a beautiful child soon."

 _^1980^_

Lily Snape (nee Evans) was sitting on a healer's bed holding her firstborn in her arms. Her husband Severus was sitting next to her, staring down at the baby with shining love in his black eyes. Their first child. Their son, Sebastian Severus Snape.

"Look at him, Sev. Our baby boy. Our sweet little angel", she said softly with a soft smile on her lips, "Isn't her beautiful?"

Severus smiled and replied: "Yes. Yes, he is. He has you as his mother. That's why he is a beautiful boy."

On the other side of Severus, Lucius Malfoy was standing there with his wife Narcissa watching the new parents. Narcissa smiled while she looked down at her sleeping son that she held in her arms.

Severus looked at the Malfoy family and said: "Lucius and Cissy. You two made Lils and I Draco's godparents. Would you two accept to be Sebastian's godparents?"

They smiled and happily agreed.

And this is where the story of Sebastian Severus Snape begins.

 **Quick Author Note -**

 **I am sorry if this is not the way Mrs. Sirius Orion Black1 wanted to go, but she gave me the story. I noticed that she made Harry (Sebastian in this story) gay. I am not going to do that. Potter (James Potter I) will barely be in the story. I hope you don't mind. I always thought that Lily and Severus should have been together. Never Potter and Lily.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N - I was thinking of updating either every Tuesday or every other Tuesday. What do you think I should do?**

 **Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 _^Septmeber 1, MCMXCI (1991)^_

two eleven-year-old boys were pushing their trolleys down the train station with their parents behind them. The boys had wide smiles on their lips because they were excited to go to the school that their parents went to when they were the boys' age.

The first boy had white-blonde hair and sharp grey eyes. Draco Lucius Malfoy was his name, but his friends and family called him 'Drake'. He was the Pureblood son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Drake got his white-blonde hair and grey eyes from his father, but he had his mother's, kind heart. He was taught that Muggle-borns and Half-bloods were just like purebloods. There was little difference between the three types of witches and wizards.

The second boy had greasy black hair and beautiful bright green eyes. His name was Sebastian Severus Snape, but he went by 'Bast'. He was the Half-blood son of Half-blood Lord Severus Snape and Muggle-born Lily Snape. Bast was the spitting image of his father, but with his mother's eyes. The Snape family didn't care about the blood status either.

The Snape and Malfoy families had been friends since the Snapes' wedding, even though Lily was a 'mudblood' to most pureblood families.

"Boys," the mothers of the Malfoy and Snape heirs warned.

Bast and Drak stopped and glanced back at their mothers and at Drake's father.

Lily Snape walked up to her son with her auburn hair flowing down to her shoulders and looked into her son's bright green eyes with her own shining ones.

"Sebastian. I know that I was a Gryffindor and your father was a Slytherin. He is the head of the snake house now. It doesn't matter to us what house you are going to be in. We will always be proud of you. I hope you know this", she said softly with a tiny smile on her lips.

He smiled proudly up at her, with delight said, "I know, mum. Dad will always protect me when I am in Hogwarts because he works there. I will not be one of the dunderheads that dad has to teach at Hogwarts."

Lucius smirked while Narcissa shook her head in disappointment with Drake laughing in front of her.

Lily simply sighed while scolding sternly, "Sebastian Severus. I told you not to uses that word. Just because your father uses it doesn't mean that you can too. Do you understand, Sebastian?"

Bast just smiled and answered, "Yes, mum."

Lily just laughed a little before pulling her black-haired son into a hug and kissing his forehead.

"Don't break any rules."

"Like he would, Lils. He's yours and Sev's son. I seriously doubt that he will be a rule-breaker," Narcissa said before she turned to Drake and said the same thing to him about the houses and not breaking rules.

Lucius cut in saying that Drake shouldn't get into the house of the Badgers or the Lions, because, if he, he was going to be disowned. However, when Narcissa saw her son's face pale, she immediately told Drak that was not true.

"Daddy, when can I go to Hogwarts?"

Lucius looked down at the little white-blonde-haired hazel-blue-eyed girl, with a small smile on his pale lips.

The little girl was his ten-year-old daughter. Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy was her name. Everyone called her 'Cassi', though. She was, also, "Daddy's Little Girl".

"You don't go until next year, sweet daughter of mine. Now, go say goodbye to your brother and Sebastian."

Cassi went up to the two boys and hugged them, though she hugged Bast longer than her own brother.

After Cassi went back to Lucius' side, Lily and Narcissa gave their sons one last hug before Bast and Drake went together onto the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Bast and Drake were by themselves in a compartment chatting up a storm until the door opened. A girl with bushing light brown hair and intelligent brown eyes, with her Hogwarts uniform on already, was standing there.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I was just looking for somewhere to sit. May I sit with you two?", she asked in a kind-a bossy tune.

Bast brushes it off and smiled.

"Sure. We don't mind. My name is Sebastian Snape. Please call me 'Bast.'"

"I am Draco Malfoy. You can call me 'Drake.'"

"Thank you, Bast and Drake," Hermione said with a smile her red lips, sitting down, "I went to a different compartment and met a group of boys that were so rude to me."

"What are their names?" Bast asked.

"Sirius Potter, James Black, Francois Lupin, and Ron Weasley."

Both Bast and Drake groaned annoyed.

"Sirius Potter must be James Potter's son. James Black is Sirius Black's son. Francois Lupin is Remus Lupin's son," Drake grumbled

Bast nodded, "Yeah, Drake. Hermione. I heard about their parents from my dad and mum. They told me that they, meaning James Potter and Sirius Black, were, and still are, gits to my dad. Mum always found those two bullying my dad when they were at Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Remus, and my mum were Gryffindors while my dad and Drake's parents were Slytherins. My dad is a professor at Hogwarts not and he is the head of the snake house."

Hermione nodded and said softly, "I think that Sirius Potter was trying to hit on me, I think."

Drake moved to sit next to the bushing-haired girl and grabbed her hand.

"Don' you worry about Potter, Hermione. Bast and I will always be there for you when you need us to be."

She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Drake."

"No problem, Hermione."


	4. Author Note One

Readers,

First of all, I will be updating every Tuesday. I know today is not Tuesday but I don't count Author Notes as chapters. I will be posting Author Notes once in a while. Not all the times. Most of my notes will be in the chapters, not by themselves.

Second of all, I want to say thanks for the reviews on this story so far. I am grateful for all of the positive reviews. Thanks again, readers.

Third of all, either chapter three or four will be when the students sorted into one of the house. I want to know what house should Bast, Drake, and Hermione should be in. In the original story from Mrs. Sirius Orion Black, she had them all go in the snake house. Should they go into Slytherin or into a different house? I was thinking Drake can be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Hermione can be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and Bast can be Slytherin or Gryffindor. I want your opinion on what house they should go into.

Also, I want to know, by you, if I should make different books about Best and his friends. Year one have its own book, year two have its own book, and so on. What do you think? Or should I just make Best's life in one whole book?

And how many are fans of Dramione?


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to be me.**

 **Proofread - merlinreveal3**

Halfway to Hogwarts, the trio was talking about the houses at Hogwarts.

"Is it possible we will still be friends if we are in different houses?" the bushing-haired girl asked softly.

Bast chuckled, "Of course, Hermione. My mum was in Gryffindor although my dad was in Slytherin. They are married now. I am hoping that I am a Slytherin like my dad before me and his mum before him."

Drake grin delightedly, "Both of my parents were in Slytherin, but I don't think I want to be in Slytherin. I know what my parents said to me about the housing. I think I want to be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. However, the sorter hat calls out the house that matches our personality."

Hermione opened her mouth, but at the same time, the compartment door opened. Four boys were standing there.

One boy had messy jet-black hair that passed his ears and hazel eyes with round glasses on. He had his school's uniform on, bar the cloak.

Another boy bore wavy black hair that went to his shoulders with grey eyes. He, too, had his robes on without the cloak.

The third boy had short light brown hair with green eyes. He wore his full Hogwarts' garb.

The last, and final, boy was a redhead with blue eyes. He was the only one that wasn't wearing his robe.

The jet-black-haired boy grinned at Hermione, "I have been looking for you. I wanted you to sit with us. Who the bloody hell are these boys?"

Bast stood up with a straight face, staring at the other boy.

"My name is Sebastian Snape. This girl doesn't want to sit with you or your mates. She's happy sitting with my mate and me. Now. Can you please go away?"

The boy looked at Bast oddly and asked, "Who the bloody hell left you in change, _Sebastian Snape_?"

Bast just kept his mouth shut while the boy smirked and looked at Hermione.

"Name's Sirius Potter. You can call me 'Siri.' What's your name?"

Hermione huffed sharply before she turned her body towards Drake with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed.

"Come on, girlie. My lad wants to know your name. He was named after my father like I was named after his father. James Black is my name. Do call me 'Jamie,'" the other black-haired boy said with a smirk, "And these two are Francois Lupin and Ron Weasley."

Francois Lupin was the one with the short light brown hair and Ron Weasley was the boy with the red hair.

"I like to be called 'Fran,'" Francois Lupin said softly before asking Drake, "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Siri shook his head while laughing.

"The Malfoy's and Snape's heirs. My dad told me all about them, mostly Snape. I heard that he is one of the professors at Hogwarts. Dad told me to give him hell."

"Then dad will give you detention. He will not deal with dunderheads like you."

Siri narrowed his eyes angrily at Bast.

"I am not a dunderhead, Snape. My dad will hear about this," he said sharply before he left the compartment with his mates following him.

Bast looked at Hermione and Drake with a grin.

"His dad cannot do anything to me because I heard he is still in love with my mum even though he is married to someone else."

"Why did he marry someone else if he loves your mother, Bast?" Hermione questioned.

He shrugged, "Maybe his parents forced him to marry someone so their son could have an heir. I am just guessing. I am not sure why he married someone if he is still in love with my mum. Both of my parents know that Potter's father still loves my mum and they hate that."

Drake was confused.

"How do you know this, Bast? Uncle Sev and Aunt Lils will never tell you things like that."

"Lord Potter was at my home once when I was nine. I heard dad, mum, and Lord Potter arguing. It was about Lord Potter's love for mum and my parents didn't like that. That's how I know he is married and has a son. My mum yelled that but I never found out who Lord Potter's wife is."

Drake just nodded.

 _~ Five minutes until we reach Hogwarts ~_

Hermione looked at her new friends and said, "You two should get your robes on before we get to Hogwarts."

That's what Bast and Drake did.

* * *

The trio was standing in the Great Hall with the other first-year students in front of everyone. They were, like the other students, waiting to be sorted into a house at Hogwarts.

"Black, James!"

He walked up to the stool with a happy grin and sat down. Before the hat touched his hat, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran to the table that sat the rest of the Gryffindors happily.

 **(Skipping to the G's)**

"Granger, Hermione!"

She walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her unruly hair.

The hat was telling Hermione how smart she was and how she would fit perfectly in Ravenclaw, but then it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Both Bast and Drake looked at each other before looking at Hermione and saw that she was glaring angrily at Black. They rolled their eyes before looking to the front.

 **(Skipping to the L's)**

"Lupin, Francois!"

He walked up to the stool and same with him, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!", before it touched his head.

 **(Skipping to the M's)**

"Malfoy, Draco!"

He sighed and walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

It took forever for Drake to be placed in a house but the hat did yell, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I hope dad will not be angry at me in Puff, Drake thought to himself when he walked to the Badgers' table.

 **(Skipping to the P's)**

"Potter, Sirius!"

Potter shoved Bast while he walked up to the stool with a grin. Bast glared sharply at him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bast, Drake, and Hermione rolled their eyes at that. And the two boys felt bad for Hermione because she was a Gryffindor and now Potter is in the same house as her.

 **(Skipping to the S')**

"Snape, Sebastian!"

Bast looked at the staff table at his father, Professor Severus Snape, and saw him nod.

Bast walked up to the stool and sat down. Like Drake, it took forever for Bast to be sorted into one of the houses because he had traits for all of them but the hat finally yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

He smiled widely while he ran to the Slytherin table and sat down. He looked up at his father and Severus was smiling at his son and nodded.

The only bad part about being a Snake was that Bast knew nobody. Drake was a Badger and Hermione was a Lion. But they were still his friends and he knew this.

* * *

In the Snake's boys' dorm room, Bast wrote his mother about the sorting and about what the hat had told him when he was waiting to be sorted into a house

In the Badger's boys' dorm room, Drake wrote his parents about him being a Hufflepuff, hoping his father would still be proud of him, even though he was a Puff.

In the Lion's girls' dorm room, Hermione was sleeping in what would be her until the summer.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry for not updating on Tuesday.**

 **Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

The following day in Slytherin, Bast woke up and did his morning routine. He walked down to the common room while looking at everything in his new house with a grin on his lips. That's when a smiling black-haired girl jumped in front of him before he stepped into the common room. A black-haired boy was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets

"Hi! My name is Pansy Parkinson and this is Blaise Zabini! I heard you are Professor Snape's son. I think we will be great friends!" she said excitedly before she turned around and left the two boys.

Bast looked at Blaise confused.

Blaise sighed, "I am sorry for her. She thinks if she becomes your friend since your father is the potions professor, it will help her in the long run. Plus, I think she wants to marry you when you two are of age."

Bast shook his head with a laugh, "I heard her parents have been trying to make a marriage contract with my parents but they already signed a marriage contract with the Malfoys. So, Cassi and I will be getting married when are of age. I don't mind because I do like her and she likes me."

Blaise shook his head, "Pansy will not like to hear that."

Bast shrugged, "I don't really care. I have my girl and nothing will change that."

Blaise just gave him a grin before they both walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and their schedule.

* * *

In the Gryffindor House, Hermione met three girls in her dorm room. They were talking while they walked down to the common room to see Siri, Jamie, Fran, and Ron there. They looked at the girls and Siri smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Hey, beauty. So, your name is Hermione Granger. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he smirked.

Hermione huffed sharply before turning around from the boys and exiting Gryffindor house with her friends.

The four boys went after the girls.

"Come on, Granger. You know you want to get to know me," Siri yelled after the girls.

Hermione stopped and glared sharply at Siri, "Leave me alone, you git!"

Siri sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on, Granger. How am I a git?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boys before walking away from them with her new friends.

* * *

In Hufflepuff, Drake stepped into the common room and everyone there looked at him.

"Um...Hi," he said shyly.

A brown-haired boy walked up to him with a smile on his lips.

"Hello. My name is Cedric Diggory. Welcome to Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy. Everyone was shocked when you got into our house. Don't you worry, though. You will be treated as family in our house."

Draco smiled, "Thanks, Cedric."

"You're welcome, Draco."

That's when two identical girls with brunette hair skipped up to him.

"My name is Kaelyn..."

"...and my name is Catherine..."

"Williams," they said at the same time, "We are Muggle-borns."

"Hello, Kaelyn and Catherine. I am Draco Malfoy. Should we head to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Yep!" they smiled.

Draco just shook his head before he walked out of the common room with the Williams twins following him.

 **(I found this online but I don't know if it's right or not)**

 **Sebastian Snape's Timetable**

Monday

 _9:00-10:30 - Potions (w/ G)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - HoM (w/ R)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Free Period_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-14:45 - Tranfiguration (w/ H & G)_  
 _14:45-15:30 - Charms (w/ H & G)_  
 _15:30-16:15 - Astronomy (w/ R)_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Tuesday

 _9:00-10:30 - Transfiguration (w/ H)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - DADA (w/ H & G)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - HoM (w/ R)_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Wednesday

 _9:00-10:30 - Charms (w/ H)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - Herbology (w/ R)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Free Period_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-19:45 - Free Period_  
 _19:45-20:30 - Astronomy (w/ R)_  
 _20:30-22:00 - Free Period_

Thursday

 _9:00-10:30 - DADA (w/ G)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - Potions (w/ G)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Herbology (w/ R)_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-15:30 - Flying (w/ G)_  
 _15:30-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Friday

 _No Classes_  
 _Lunch and Dinner at the same time_

 **Draco Malfoy's Timetable**

Monday

 _9:00-10:30 - DADA (w/ R)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - Herbology (w/ G)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Free Period_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-14:45 - Transfiguration (w/ S & G)_  
 _14:45-15:30 - Charms (w/ S & G)_  
 _15:30-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:18-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _16:18-22:00 - Free Period_

Tuesday

 _9:00-10:30 - Transfiguration (w/ S)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - DADA (w/ S & G)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Herbology (w/ G)_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-15:30 - Free Period_  
 _15:30-16:15 - Astronomy (w/ G)_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Wednesday

 _9:00-10:30 - Charms (w/ S)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - HoM (w/ G)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Free Period_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Thursday

 _9:00-10:30 - Potions (w/ R)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - DADA (w/ R)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - HoM_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Friday

 _9:00-10:30 - Free Period_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - Free Period_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Flying (w/ R)_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-19:45 - Free Period_  
 _19:45-20:30 - Astronomy (w/ G)_  
 _20:30-22:00 - Free Period_

 **Hermione Granger's Timetable**

Monday

 _9:00-10:30 - Potions (w/ H & S)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - Herbology (w/ H)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Free Period_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-14:45 - Charms (w/ H & S)_  
 _14:45-15:30 - Transfiguration (w/ H & S)_  
 _15:30-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Tuesday

 _9:00-10:30 - Charms (w/ R)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - DADA (w/ H & S)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Herbology (w/ H)_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-15:30 - Free Period_  
 _15:30-16:15 - Astronomy_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Wednesday

 _9:00-10:30 - Transfiuration (w/ R)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - HoM (w/ H)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - Free Period_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Thursday

 _9:00-10:30 - DADA (w/ S)_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-11:30 - Potions (w/ S)_  
 _11:30-13:00 - HoM (w/ H)_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-15:30 - Flying (w/ S)_  
 _15:30-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-22:00 - Free Period_

Friday

 _9:00-10:30 - Free Period_  
 _10:30-10:45 - Break_  
 _10:45-13:00 - Free Period_  
 _13:00-14:00 - Lunch_  
 _14:00-16:15 - Free Period_  
 _16:15-18:15 - Dinner_  
 _18:15-19:45 - Free Period_  
 _19:45-20:30 - Astronomy (w/ H)_  
 _20:30-22:00 - Free Period_


	7. Writer's Block

**Readers,**

 **First, I will not be updating tomorrow (Tuesday) because I have writer's block. I don't know what should happen next. I read chapter five of the original story (Harry Severus Snape by Mrs. Sirius Orion Black1). I don't have the character, Isabelle in my story. If you have any idea what I should do, please PM me or comment an idea. I WILL GIVE YOU the credit because it's your idea. Unless you don't want readers to know. But I do think you want them to know.**

 **Second, I am looking for another proofreader or a Beta reader for at least one of the other stories Mrs. Sirius Orion Black1 gave me. I have a proofreader for Sebastian Severus Snape and James Regulus Black. If you want to know the other three stories, PM me and we will talk. Just a heads up, I will be sending a copy to you a day before I post the chapter. Unless you say otherwise.**

 **The Author,  
NotJealous1998**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

A month had passed since Hogwarts started for the students. Hermione, Drake, and Bast still hanged out, shocking everyone that a Lion, a Badger, and a Snake would hang out. For some odd reason, Kaelyn and Catherine Williams would follow Drake and no one knew why. The trio didn't care because they liked to make new friends. They even had a half-blood friend from Ravenclaw named Rosanna Alexander, who had honey blonde hair with light blue eyes. The six children had their own little group known as The Changers. The professors and some of the older students were the ones that gave them the name because the six children were nice to everyone, even though they were all in different houses.

Not everyone liked The Changers, including some of the older students from Slytherin but they weren't stupid. They did not bully them because of who Bast's father was. Another group, like of the Snakes, don't like them and they were known as The Jokers. The leader of The Jokers was Sirius Potter and his right-hand mate was James Black. Francois Lupin was the brains and who knows why Ron Weasley was in their group.

Everyone knew that The Changers are The Jokers main targets and Professor Snape didn't like that. He would always give Siri detentions but Professor Dumbledore would always say that Sirius Potter was just messing around and there was no harm in pranks. Plus, James Potter, Siri's father, was a professor at Hogwarts. He taught flying with Professor Rolanda Hooch.

Right now, Severus and James were standing in Dumbledore's office and Severus was yelling. This was because of what Siri and his lads did to Bast while they were at breakfast that morning.

During breakfast, Bast was talking with Blaise about their classes and what they thought of them when Bast's food exploded, covering him and the classmates around him in food. Everyone (but Bast's friends, the Slytherins, and the professors) were laughing. Bast was so embarrassed, he ran out of the Great Hall, trying to not cry. The only ones that weren't fooled were Severus and his friends.

"I have enough with Potter's son bullying Sebastian!" Severus said angrily, "If you don't do something about that boy, I will!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! Your son might be the reason for which Siri's bullying him!"

"Now, boys. Please take a seat and we will talk about how to solve this."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the headmaster while he sat down. James huffed.

"James and Severus. Let the boys be boys. I am sure Mr. Potter is sorry for what he has done to Mr. Snape. They're just eleven-year-old boys and you know what eleven-year-old boys do," Dumbledore told them.

"Professor, I will not allow Potter Jr. to ruin my son's life here at Hogwarts. You better do something about him. I promise Lils that I will protect our son and I will do that by doing something to Potter Jr," Severus said sharply.

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus. He was just pulling a prank."

"Just like Potter did when I was at Hogwarts."

James rolled his eyes, "Come on, Snape. That was years ago. You need to get over that. I was just a child."

"You were, and still are, a git to me, Potter. Now, your son is being a git to Sebastian. Control your bloody son."

James leant back in the chair, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"I am not going to control him. He wants to pull pranks, I will let him."

"That's why he'll be just like you, Potter," another voice said behind James and Severus.

They stood up and looked at the person. It was Lily Snape (nee Evans) and she was glaring angrily at James. James had to catch his breath when he saw her because it had been awhile since he saw her and to him, she got even more beautiful.

"Lily," he breathed, "How are you?"

"I was fine until I heard your son has been bullying Bast. I agree with Sev, Professor Dumbledore. Do something with Potter's son or have Sev do something. I will not just stand here and let our son get bullied by this git's son," she said angrily, walking up to Severus and standing by him, while she took his hand.

James swallowed while he licked his lips, "Lily. Just let Siri be a child."

She just laughed, "You named your son after Black?"

"Yes. He named his son after me. Moony has a son too. They are all in Gryffindor with a boy named Ronald Weasley."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Severus.

"Is it true that Bast has friends in every house?"

Severus gave her a tiny smile, "Yes. There is Ms. Hermione Granger. She's a Gryffindor. Of course you know about Draco. There are two girls in Hufflepuff that follows him. Their names are Kaelyn and Catherine Williams. And then there is Rosanna Alexander. She's a Ravenclaw. They have a group known as The Changers. He even has a friend in Slytherin but that friend is not in the group."

James rolled his eyes, "Ms. Granger is just a know-it-all, thinking she's better than everyone else in her classes."

Both of the Snapes glared angrily at James and Lily said sharply, "That's mean to say about a student, Potter!"

"James. You shouldn't be talking about students like that," Dumbledore said softly.

"I know. My boy likes her and I don't want anyone getting in the way. If he wants her, he can have her."

"Draco likes her."

"So. Drake likes Ms. Granger while Potter Jr likes her and she hates him? Did I get that right?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded, "Yes. Pretty much."

James sighed annoyed.

"Professor, you better make Potter control his son or I will owl his wife and she will be controlling that boy," Lily said seriously before she left the office with Severus.

James just watched them leave before turning to Dumbledore.

"Siri was just messing around. He's just a child."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know, James. I know."

* * *

Lily was sitting in Severus' office talking with him.

"I hope Professor Dumbledore does something," Lily said softly.

"I don't think he will. I can see myself in Sebastian, Potter in Potter Jr. It's happening again and I don't want that for our son, Lils. I've been trying to control that boy but Professor Dumbledore and Potter stops me, saying that he's just a child and he's just messing around. You should have seen Bast this morning, Lils. He was about to cry because of everyone laughing at him. I haven't seen him since breakfast. I am worried about him," Severus told her softly.

Lily grabbed his hand, "Bast is just like you when it comes to emotions, Sev. He would rather be alone than having his family and friends around."

"I know and I hate that. I was going to go to his dorm room tonight to talk to him."

"Sev. I think you should tell him," Lily smiled.

"I don't think he is ready for it, Lils."

"He better be because I don't want a grumpy boy in the house."

Severus chuckled, "I will tell him. Don't worry."

They shared a kiss before Lily left the office and Severus went to talk to Bast.

* * *

Bast was sitting on his bed in the dorm room, writing in his journal when his father walked in.

He walked up to Bast and sat on the bed.

"I am sorry for what happened to you this morning, Bast. I think Professor Dumbledore will do something about that."

Bast sighed, "I don't think he will. Potter is his favorite student. He can get away with anything."

Severus knew that his son didn't want to talk about it. So, he just changed the subject.

"Your mother was here."

Bast looked at his father with a smile on his lips, "What did she want?"

Severus smiled, "First, she yelled at Professor Dumbledore. Then she yelled at Potter Sr. Third, her and I had a talk before she left."

"What did you two talk about?"

"We talked about you and something that we have to tell you. She wanted to be here but she had somewhere to go. So, it's up to me to tell you."

"What is it, dad?"

Severus kept on smiling and said **. . .**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N - I know at the end of the last chapter, I left a cliffhanger. What Severus will tell Bast will be at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Idea from ej-83.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

In a house far from Hogwarts, lived Lord Lucius Malfoy with his wife, Narcissa, and their daughter, Cassi (short for Cassiopeia). Right now, the only ones at home were Narcissa and Cassi. They were sitting in the library reading a book when someone came through the floo. They looked up at the person and standing there was Lily Snape. The Malfoy ladies smiled at the redhead.

"Hello, Lily. What are you doing here early?" Narcissa asked.

Lily sat down next to Cassi and sighed, "I have been thinking of taking Bast out of Hogwarts and homeschool him."

"Is it because of Potter's son?"

The redhead nodded.

"Drake has been owling his father and me about Potter's, Black's, and Lupin's sons bullying him with Weasley's son. Lucius was thinking the same thing about taking Drake out of Hogwarts."

"Mother."

Lily and Narcissa looked at Cassi.

"Maybe you can start a new school here to show everyone how low Hogwarts had become," she said softly.

Lily and Narcissa looked at each other before looking back at Cassi.

"Sweetheart. That's a great idea. We can talk this over with Lucius over dinner, Lils. I am sure he would love to have a new school. He can talk with the Ministry about this. I am sure they will agree with us."

Lily usually had dinner at the Malfoys' because Severus and Bast were at Hogwarts and she didn't want to be alone at home.

* * *

Dinner rolled around and Lily was sitting across from Cassi. Lucius was on one end side while Narcissa was on the other side.

"Lucius, Lils and I were talking earlier. She came by early today."

Lucius looked at the women and asked, "I don't mind you coming over early, Lillian, but why?"

"I was at Hogwarts today because of Potter and his son. His son has been bullying Bast and Drake. I don't know what to do. I've been thinking of taking Bast out of Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded, "I've been thinking about the same with Draco."

"Cassi had an idea about making a new school for witches and wizards," Narcissa said with a small smile on her red lips.

Lucius looked at his daughter impressed, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, father. From what I have heard from Drake's letters to me, Professor Dumbledore doesn't stop four students from bullying Bast, Drake, and their friends. I don't know what will happen if I go there. I don't want to get bullied."

"I will talk to the Ministry about this. I am sure that they will agree with us."

Lily put the fork down, "Lucius. What about having a school that has witches, wizards, squibs, creatures, and muggles?"

Lucius put the fork down and sighed, "I am not sure, Lillian. Most of all Purebloods don't think Muggles are worthy of us."

"Lucius. I am a Muggle-born. You and Narcissa accept me. Sev is a Half-blood and you guys accept him. It will be good for Pure-bloods to be around Muggles so they will not be seen as Dark Lords or Ladies. We can even have two headmasters in the school. In the Muggle world, they are called 'principals.' I don't think it will be bad. There can be parts of the school that only witches and wizards can see. They can even take muggle subjects."

"Lucius. I agree with Lils. I think that will be a great idea. You even said that you don't care if Drake wants to be with a Muggle-born and have Half-blood children. Cassi is going to marry Bast and he's a Half-blood. Plus, I think Pure-bloods needs to know that Muggles aren't as bad as they think they are."

Lucius sighed, "I will talk to the Ministry about this."

* * *

 _THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC MAKING A NEW SCHOOL?! WITH MUGGLES!?_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, agreed with Lord Lucius Malfoy about making a new wizardry school but with the Muggles, Squibs, and creatures, like werewolves, goblins, etc. They had a meeting about this and agreed that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has gone downhill since Albus Dumbledore became headmaster of Hogwarts. Lord Malfoy found out by his son, Draco Malfoy, that Headmaster Dumbledore allows Lord James Potter's son, Sirius Potter, to bully him. Mr. Potter isn't the only one that bullies Mr. Malfoy. He bullies Mr. Malfoy with his friends, sons of Lord Sirius Black, Lord Remus Lupin, and Lord Arthur Weasley._

 _Ladies Narcissa Malfoy and Lillian Snape had an idea about making a new school, that should be better than Hogwarts. The idea came from Lord and Lady Malfoy's daughter, Cassiopeia Malfoy. Minister Fudge agreed with the Malfoys and Lady Snape. Even the part concerning Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-borns, Squibs, creatures, and Muggles._

 _This will be happening but what will happen with Hogwarts if this new school is a success? Will Hogwarts be forgotten? How good will this new school be?_

* * *

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, all the Muggle-borns were happy about the new school. They could stay in the Muggle world while going to school. Same with the Half-bloods that had one muggle parent and one wizard/witch parent or that had one Muggle-born parent and Pureblood parent. The only ones that didn't seem happy were the Purebloods. They didn't want Muggles in their life and they hated that Minster Fudge was agreeing with this.

Dumbledore was watching the students gasping about the new school and what it would be about. He sighed because he didn't think that Hogwarts was going downhill but Fudge and Lucius thought this. Even some of the professors were in agreement with the two men.

Professor Minerva McGonagall kept on reading about the new school for muggles, squibs, creatures, witches, and wizards. She had to agree with Lucius, Lily, Narcissa, and Fudge about Hogwarts going downhill. She was wondering if she should leave Hogwarts and teach at the new school when it opened. She might even teach subjects for muggles.

Professor Severus Snape was smiling a little, knowing the new school will be better than Hogwarts. But he liked being the head of the Snake house. At the same time, however, he didn't want to stay at Hogwarts with Dumbledore as the headmaster.

Bast had a smirk on his lips, knowing this was going to happen because his mother didn't want his life to be like his father's. He also knew that he was going to the new school away from Potter and his lads.

Drake was thinking, maybe, his parents would let him go to the new school away from Potter and his mates. He didn't want to leave Bast's, Hermione's, the Williams Twin's, and Rosanna's side. Bast and Rosanna were Half-bloods and their parents will let them go to the new school. Same with Hermione's and the Williams Twins' parents, because they were Muggle-borns.

Kaelyn and Catherine Williams watched Drake sadly because of the new school. His parents might not let him go. They are Muggle-borns and their parents would let me go to the school if they want to. But they don't want to lose Draco as their best friend, who has become more like a brother by now.

Rosanna's dad was a Muggle-born while her mom was a Muggle. Her parents knew that Hogwarts was going downhill and they didn't want to send her here but she wanted to come to Hogwarts anyway. When her parents will find out about the new school, they would surely pull her out and put her there.

Hermione squeaked happily because there was going to be a school allowing witches, wizards, squibs, creatures, and muggles. She was going to ask her parents if she could go to that school when it opened. She knew that Bast, the Williams Twins, and Rosanna will be there but she didn't know about Drake because he was a Pureblood and his parents might not allow him to go.

Bast was sitting in the courtyard with Bast, Hermione, the Williams twins, and Rosanna.

"I cannot believe they will create a new school for witches, wizards, squibs, creatures, and muggles to go together. I think it will be great!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I know, 'Mione!" Rosanna and the Williams twins agreed.

Bast and Drake were smiling while they rolled their eyes at the four girls. But they did agree with them.

"That's going to be the new topic for a while now. Anyway, Bast, what did you want to tell us?"

The girls looked at the boys.

Bast kept his smile on his lips, "My mum's going to have another child."


	10. Ideas?

First, I don't have any ideas for this story right now. That's why I haven't updated this story for awhile. I am sorry about that. If you have any ideas, comment them or PM me and I will take a look at them.

Second, I was thinking about Lily Snape's next child. I was thinking of her having twins but I haven't decided if she should have two girls, two boys, or one girl and one boy. Comment which one you want her to have:

Two Girls

Two Boys

One Girl and One Boy


	11. Chapter 7

**SHORT CHAPTER - This chapter will be mostly about Cassi Malfoy**

 **Girl/Girl - 2**

 **Girl/Boy - 3**

 **Boy/Boy - 0**

 **It seems that you, readers, want Lily Snape to have a girl and boy. I think I will be heading towards her having a boy and girl. I just don't have names for the twins yet. Just wait for the next chapter to know what she had.**

 **Disclaimer - Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me.**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

 _Year Two_

Bast was standing next to Drake and Cassi while Hermione stood on Drake's other side. Hermione's parents met Drake's parents and Bast's mother. They like the idea for the new school. They will be sending Hermione to the school when it opens.

Right now, the Malfoy siblings' mother was giving Drake a talk.

"Draco. I want you to protect your younger sister. I know you are in Hufflepuff but I want you to be there for here. You understand, son?"

Drake smiled, "Yes, mum, I understand. Plus, Uncle Sev will protect her too. No one will mess with my younger sister and get away with it."

Bast put his arm around Cassi's shoulder, "I will protect her too. She will also have our friends that will look out for her."

Cassi blushed, "Thanks, Bast and Drake. I know you guys care about me."

"Well. Boys and Cassi, let's get on the train before it leaves," Hermione smiled.

The Malfoy siblings gave their parents a hug while Bast hugged his mother. The four students walked on the train and went into an empty compartment.

"Drake, I know you want to be there for me but I also want to make friends. My own friends. If something happens, I will find you, Bast, or one of your guys' friends. I promise. Also, where is the loo? I have to go."

Hermione told Cassi where the loo was.

"Be careful, Cassi."

"I know, brother," she told him before she left the compartment.

Hermione looked at Bast, "What did your mother have? You said that she had twins."

Bast smiled, "She had . . ."

* * *

When Cassi was walking to the loo, she ran into someone and they both fell to the floor. They both laughed and stood up, looking at each other.

"I am sorry for running into you. I am Ginny Weasley," the redhead told Cassi.

"It's fine. I was just looking for the loo. I am Cassi Malfoy."

They both stood there, quietly.

"Ginny, I know that our brothers are enemies but that shouldn't stop us from being friends, right?"

The redhead smiled, "I agree with you on that, Cassi. My brothers might not agree with me but I think you are very cool. Best friends?"

Cassi smiled, "Best friends."

* * *

Standing with the other first-year students, Cassi and Ginny were excited to be sorted into a house. Ginny was hoping to be a Gryffindor like her brothers before her. Cassi, on the other hand, didn't care what house she's in because her brother's friends are in every house. So, she will have a protector in each house.

It took forever to get to Cassi.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia!"

Ginny pushed her a little with a smile on her lips. The blonde-hair girl smiled back, walking up to the stool.

The professor placed the hat on her head.

~ _Another Malfoy here. Um...You are very difficult to be sort. You can be in any house, however, the house you mostly belong in is_. . . ~

* * *

 **First, I am sorry for not updating sooner and the chapter is short. I hope you still liked the chapter. Please give your thoughts on the story so far.**

 **Second, what house do you think Cassi Malfoy should be in? Should I keep Ginny in the house of the lions? Should they be friends or not?**


	12. Chapter 8

**Qinlongfei - I understand what you said. However, I think Severus' mother was a pureblood witch. But that doesn't mean he is a lord in the magical world. You are still right about them not really be called 'Lord and Lady' because Lily is a Muggleborn while Severus is a Half-blood. I didn't realize it until now. Thanks for pointing it out. I am glad you are still liking the story so far.**

 **ej-83 - It takes awhile for a school to be built. The high school I was in is rebuilding and I graduated last year in June. They are hoping to be done by next year.**

 **Disclaimer - Harry Potter doesn't belong to me or any of the characters**

 **Proofreader - merlinreveal3**

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat.

Cassi ran to the Ravenclaw table with a smile on her lips. She sat down next to another first-year Ravenclaw.

It was awhile before Ginny was called up and she, too, was placed in Ravenclaw, unlike her brothers and parents before her. Her fourth brother, that was still at Hogwarts, gasped in shock because their sister was a Ravenclaw, but at least she wasn't a snake. They would rather have her in the Ravenclaw than Slytherin.

Sirius James Potter watched the redhead ran to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny sat down next to Cassi.

"I am glad we're in the same house."

"Same here," the blonde-haired girl smiled.

* * *

Drake and Bast were sitting in the courtyard with Hermione, the Williams twins (Kaelyn and Catherine), and Rosanna Alexander talking about what was going to happen during their second year at Hogwarts.

"My mum said that the school will be up at the end of the next summer."

"Is Mrs. Snape going to be a professor at the new school, Bast?"

"I don't know, Rosa. My mum is kinda busy with Daisy and Kroeger."

Drake smiled, "However, they are beautiful babies."

"What do they look like, Bast?" the Williams twins questioned.

"They look like my mum with my dad's eyes."

"What does your mum look like?" Rosanna asked.

"She's a redhead with my eye color."

Before anyone could say anything, Cassi ran up to her brothers and his friends with Ginny Weasley.

"Drake! Bast! What do you think of the house I'm in?" she questioned, sitting next to Bast, with a huge smile on her lips.

Ginny sat next to her, also smiling.

"You know we don't care that you're a Ravenclaw. Plus, Rosa can protect you. Rosa, this is my baby sister, Cassiopeia Malfoy. Cassi, this is Rosanna Alexander."

Cassi groaned, "You know that I hate to be called by my full name. It's Cassi, not Cassiopeia."

Rosana smiled, "It's Rosa or Anna. Don't worry about getting bullied in our house because we are family. If another house bullies you, just come to find me."

"Thanks. Oh and this is my friend, Ginny Weasley."

The second-year students looked at the redhead.

"Sister of Weasley?"

"Yes. I have four older brothers in Gryffindor. Percy, who is in his sixth year, Fred and George, who are in their fourth year, and Ron, who is in his second year. I am nothing like Ron, I think I am more like Fred and George."

Bast and Drake looked at each other before they looked back at Ginny.

"Ginny, you can be in our group, The Changers. Just don't betray us."

The redhead smiled, "Of course. You're my best friend's older brother. I don't think my brothers will like that I am befriending the Malfoys."

Hermione huffed angrily, "There is nothing wrong with the Malfoys. Drake's parents met my parents when we went home last year. They like them. Your family needs to grow up."

Bast waved her off, "Don't mind her, Ginny. She's always like that."

Drake agreed with Bast before he groaned in pain, rubbing his side, glancing at Hermione. She had an angry look in her eyes.

Ginny and Cassi laughed silently.

* * *

Bast was strolling down the halls of Hogwarts alone. His father, Professor Severus Snape, didn't like that for some odd reason. However, he stopped when he heard Potter talking to his father, Professor James Potter.

"Dad! Why are you saying that to me?!"

Bast heard Professor Potter sighed, "Son, I need you to stop being a brat. Your mother doesn't like that at all. I am starting to agree with her. I don't want you near Snape's child and Snape's child's friends again or you will not be trying out for Quidditch this year."

"Why are you protecting Snape?!"

"I am not protecting neither of the Snapes!"

"Yes, you are! Now, Ronnie is losing his sister to Malfoy and Snape!"

"Sirius James, it's not your business if Miss. Weasley wants to be friends with Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy. She can be friends with whoever she wants to be friends with. You and Mr. Weasley cannot stop her. Go to class and Mr. Snape, come in my class."

Bast tensed up before he walked into the classroom while Potter Jr. left the room angrily.

"Mr. Snape, didn't Lily teach you to not eavesdrop?"

"She told me it's not polite to eavesdrop, Professor Potter," he replied softly, looking him in the eyes.

"You have her eyes," James said sadly, "It's sad that she choose your father over me. I know I am with Sirius Black's sister, but I am still in love with your mother, Sebastian. I know you don't want to hear that."

Bast didn't' know what to say to that. He really didn't want to hear that another man was in love with his mother while she was his father.

"Professor Potter, if you have something to say, you have to talk to my parents, not me. I have no idea what happened when you were at Hogwarts with my parents. Just talk to them, not me."

"That's why I need to talk to you. Lily and Snape will not talk to me. I can tell you what I need them to know. Please."

Bast narrowed his eyes at his professor, "I don't know if I should trust you. I know you're my professor but I also know that you want to get with my mum. I am sorry, Professor Potter, but I am not going to help you to get with my own mum."

Bast got up to leave but James stopped him.

"Mr. Snape, I am still talking to you. If you leave this classroom, you will be having detention with me."

Bast stopped, sighing annoyed, "All because I will not help you. Give me detention all you want. I am leaving now."

With that, Bast left the room, going to the Slytherin Common room.


	13. Please Read

**Readers,**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating this story. I just have been so busy with work and just too tired on my days off to think of anything. Whoever works will relate to that. I promise to update the story as soon as I can. My two days off is coming (Tuesday and Wednesday - Superior, WI, US). I hope that I will not be too tired to update my two stories on here. I kinda doubt that because it's my fourth day working this week. And I have to work six days. Two more days, until I final, get my two days off. I know that you, viewers, might not really care when I work or not. I just wanted to explain why I haven't been updating.**

 **Also, I know you, readers, are wondering about the new school in the story. I kinda don't have any idea what I should put in the new school. What do you all think should be in the new school? What should the school be called? Should Ginny Weasley and other pureblood witches and wizards go to the new school? What are your opinions? Maybe if you comment, I can update the chapter a little faster.**

 **\- NotJealous1998**


	14. Sorry! Coming Back!

**Readers,**

 **I'm so terribly sorry for not updating either of my stories! I just got my internet back TODAY! I promise I will update my stories as soon as possible!**

 **NotJealous1998**


	15. Chapter 9

**Author Note - I saw a review saying I need to take Harry Potter off the character list. In other stories, people still have him on the list, even though he's not really in the story because he's someone else. I don't see anything wrong with it.**

 **Once again, this chapter will be mostly Cassi Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Also, I cannot think what I should name the new school. Any ideas for it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Proofreader: merlinreveal3**

 **(Skipping to the end of Second Year)**

Walking on the Express, Cassi and Ginny were behind Bast, Drake, and their friends.

"Cassi. I'm hoping that your parents allow you to finish your school years here at Hogwarts."

Cassi sighed, "I don't think they will allow that. They don't like Professor Dumbledore. Why don't you ask your parents if you can go to **(School Name)** with us? I'm sure that they will. Didn't you say something about your dad liking to know more about Muggles?"

The young redhead nodded, "Yeah! I think that he would allow it! But I don't know about my mum. She can be so stubborn and might not let me go, Cassi."

"Yeah. I overheard you talking to Fred and George about your guys' mum. They, too, want to go to the new school. I heard it's going to be done in August. I'm going in September, along with Bast, Drake, Hermione, Rosa, and the Williams twins. My dad's going to be the Headmaster on the wizard side of the school while a muggle will be the headmaster for the muggle's side."

The two young girls walked into their own compartment, next to Cassi's brother and his friends. However, Ginny's older brothers, Fred and George, were already sitting there.

"George! Fred!" Ginny smiled excited, sitting across from them with Cassi on her right side, "This is Cassi Malfoy!"

The Weasley twins stared at the young girl before a smile formed on their lips, "Hi Cassi!"

She smiled shyly, "Hi, Fred and George."

"Brothers. Do you think mum and dad will allow us to go to the new school?" Ginny questioned the twins.

They shrugged with Fred saying, "I don't know, dear sister of ours. Dad might because he wants to know about the Muggle world but I don't think mum will."

That made the two girls sighed sadly, making the twins frown at their sister and her friend.

In the meanwhile, Bast and Drake were talking with Hermione, Rosa, and the Williams twins about the new school that they were all going to.

"I feel bad for Cassi because Ginny won't be at the school with her," Rosa said softly.

"I'm sure she will be alright. They can write to each other every now and then," Drake told his friend, glancing at Hermione.

Drake started to have a crush on the young girl. Bast was the only one that knew this because the boys didn't keep anything from each other. Of course, his father wouldn't care if Drake dated a Half-Blood, Muggle-Born, or a Muggle. And he's glad about that.

Bast smiled at his lad, knowing that Drake was staring at the Know-It-All girl. Only Bast and Drake is allowed to call her that because Bast became a brother to Hermione and she started to have a crush on the young Malfoy. Of course, the boys didn't know this. Only Rosa and the twins.

* * *

The Express pulled up to the station and everyone got off, walking or running to their families. Of course, Ginny followed her friend to her family and the Weasley twins followed them.

Lucius had straightened up, staring at the Weasleys that had followed his daughter. Lily had her twins, Daisy and Kroeger, in her arms.

"How was your last day at Hogwarts?" Lily had asked her son.

He smiled saying excitedly, "I cannot wait to go to **(School Name)** , mum!"

The other agreed, but the Weasleys. Lily looked at Ginny and her brothers.

"Are you three going there?"

Ginny shook her head "No, ma'am. My mum might not let us go there because there will be creatures. But I think dad will let us go because we will be in the Muggle world."

"Ginny! Fred! George!" they heard their mother shriek.

The three Weasley children, looked behind them to see their mother stalking up to with Percy, Ron, and their father behind her. Their mother wore an angry expression while she came up to them.

"What are you three doing by the Malfoys?!" she questioned her children angrily.

"Cassi Malfoy is my friend, mum," the daughter of the Weasleys replied.

"Molly," Lily said, making the mum of the Weasley children look at her.

"Hello, Lily. How are you? It's been a while since we spoke," Molly Weasle said softly with a smile on her lips now.

"I've been great with Severus and our three children. Did you hear about the new school that will be opening in August?"

Molly frowned, "Yes, I have heard about it. My children will not be going."

Ginny gasped, "But mum! Cassi is going and she's my best friend! I don't want to lose her has my friend! Dad!"

"Love, I think you should let them go. Give it a try for at least one year. I heard Lily will be teaching there. I'm sure she can watch over them for us when they are there," Molly husband, Arthur Weasley, said, hoping that she would allow their children to go to the new school and learn about the Muggle world.

Molly huffed angrily, "I don't think its right."

Arthur sighed, looking at Mrs. Snape, "Lily. I will send Ginny, Fred, and George to the new school. Percy and Ron can stay in at Hogwarts. Keep a eye on them."

Molly glared angrily at her husband while Lily said with a smile, "Of course, Arthur. Don't worry. I will watch them."

Cassi and Ginny grinned happily.


	16. Giving UpNew Author?

**I want to apologize for not updating either of my stories for who knows how long. I feel guilty for not updating. It's just I'm going through a rough time (and I know everyone does), but I don't think I can continue either of my stories. Sorry for everyone that had been waiting for the next chapter.**

 **And if someone wants to adopt this story, just PM me and of course, you can change anything in it because it will be yours, from the names to the storyline. But if you want to keep it the way I had it, it's fine too.**


End file.
